Typically pants, such as trousers, slacks and the like are designed such that the crotch and inner leg areas are provided with seams. Sometimes the cut of the pants type apparel is such that the crotch seam and even the upper leg seams are pulled close to the body of the wearer which makes for a relatively tight and binding fit about the crotch and the upper leg areas. This can result in an uncomfortable and binding fit even for ordinary use.
Greater discomfort, however, is realized when such pants type apparel are worn by individuals when active in sporting and outdoor activities. In such cases, the wearer may not be provided with ample freedom to move in the area of the crotch and inner legs, and this can result in the seams within the crotch and inner leg areas binding the individual's body adjacent the seams.
The problem is much more pronounced when the wearer is engaged in an activity such as bicycling, for example. It is not uncommon for a bicyclist to incur burns about inner leg areas after a substantial time of bike riding due to the fact that the inner leg seams continuously move about inner leg portions of the individual.
Therefore, there is a real need for a pants type apparel that does not bind, inhibit, and irritate the wearer's body in the crotch and inner leg areas as occurs with conventional crotch and inner leg seam designs, and which further enables the wearer's body to move unencumbered and unrestricted almost as if his or her body were unclothed.